


thunder

by nepenthess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst??, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, Blackwatch!McCree, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Genji is sad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, gender neutral reader, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthess/pseuds/nepenthess
Summary: Genji is afraid of thunder. Reader helps.(gender-neutral reader)





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry if there are any typos/grammar/spelling errors i wrote this in a rush bc i wanted it out quickly lol  
> i just felt like genji and hurt/comfort and sharing a bed so here u go :D sorry if it doesn’t make sense its like 1am  
> hope u enjoy it and have a nice day :3

Being in Blackwatch had its advantages. For one, rules were laxer, because Commander Reyes was pretty cool for a CO. You also got to learn more skills that might not be as legal as Overwatch allowed. 

But of course, there were also disadvantages. The major one being the budget. 

Since Blackwatch wasn’t really supposed to exist, less money was given to fund it than if it was a division known by the general public. 

So that meant that multiple agents had to share one room. 

Lucky for you, you ended up bunking with your closer comrades, Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. 

You were close to Jesse, and Genji? Well, you just happened to have a soft spot for Genji. 

You three shared a bathroom and living area, and it actually wasn’t as bad as you’d expected. Sure, Jesse snored, and Genji left his clothes on the floor a lot, but you could deal with that. 

Living in close quarters brought the three of you closer, which was definitely a pro. Learning more about one another helped you bond, which helped teamwork out on the field.

It was a normal Tuesday night. You were lying on your back, staring at the ceiling, while Jesse was already in a deep sleep, snoring away happily. Tossing and turning, you pulled your blanket around yourself, trying to get comfy. 

There was a storm raging outside. Through the windows, you could see lightning striking the other buildings outside. This type of storm was the perfect weather to sleep through, yet you just couldn’t. It was too cold.

Through the thunder and Jesse’s snores, you managed to hear a noise that seemed to come from Genji; a jagged inhale of breath. The kind that you made when you cried. 

You glanced in the direction of his bed. “Genji?” 

The noise stopped. 

You tried again. “Genji? You okay?” 

“No.” 

His voice was cracked and raspy, and you could barely hear him. 

You slipped out of your bed, and walked to his bed, your feet padding softly on the floor. Thunder sounded in the distance, and in the dark, you could see him curled up in a ball, shivering.

You knelt next to him, asking softly, “Genji? What’s wrong?” 

“I…” He took a deep breath. “The storm. The thunder.”

He was afraid of the thunder. 

You awkwardly patted his shoulder, murmuring, “there, there,” in the most soothing tone you could muster. 

“Do you need anything?” 

He nodded. “A glass of water?”

You sprung up, making a beeline for the pitcher of water on the counter. Soon, Genji was sitting upright in his bed, sipping on a cup of water, his red eyes glowing weakly. 

You sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting patiently for something; an explanation, a request, anything. You took the sight in: Genji Shimada, stoic, seemingly fearless cyborg ninja, deadly assassin, hunched over in a ball, mask off, shivering. 

You sort of expected an explanation, yet you were surprised when he spoke.

“Do you know why I am like this?” He said, putting down the cup and gesturing to his body. He sounded pained, and you worried that you were pressuring him.

“It’s completely fine, you don’t have to tell me, Genji -”

He cut into your sentence halfway, saying, “No. I want to tell you.” 

“Okay. To tell you the truth, I have heard rumours. It was…” You swallowed. “Your brother?”

He nodded solemnly. His eyes glowed a bit brighter, and he flinched as thunder boomed through the sky.

“My brother attacked me, and left me for dead. Then Overwatch found me, and saved me, in exchange for my services as a living weapon.” 

He sounded bitter, and you felt a sudden urge to tackle him in a hug. 

“That night, when he nearly murdered me, it - it was raining heavily. I remember lying there for hours, lost in the fog of my own pain. I was on the verge of death when they found me. And all I heard as I laid there was thunder, sounding over and over again, like knives to my ears.” 

Tears were streaming down his face. 

Your heart hurt for him. Nobody should ever have to go through what Genji went through. His brother was a sick bastard. 

Acting on impulse, you let go of your restraint and hugged him, as tight as you could. He was so cold, and you felt him stiffen before he put his arms around you and hugged back.

The two of you stayed there, in a tight embrace, and whenever Genji flinched at the thunder, you whispered comforting words into his ear and hugged him tighter.

Soon, he pulled away, and he found yourself missing the warmth. He sniffled. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through everything. You don’t deserve any of this.” You gestured wildly. 

He stayed silent, hesitating before he asked, “Would you stay with me? For tonight?”

You practically melted. “Of course.” 

Genji lay down, as you slipped under the sheets with him, putting your arms around his body. You nuzzled your face into his neck, sighing contentedly as warmth spread through your body. 

“Good night, Genji,” You mumbled, placing a kiss on his neck. 

It seemed like he got hotter, temperature-wise.

“Good night, Y/N.”

* * *

The next morning, you woke to see Jesse wearing a shit-eating grin as he stared down at the two of you. 

“Never would’ve pegged you as the big spoon, Y/N.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him as you glanced at Genji, who was still asleep. You couldn’t move, or you would risk waking him up. 

_Aww. He looks so precious when he’s sleeping. Like an angel._

“You two are going to be late for breakfast at this rate.” 

You shush him, glaring at the cowboy. “Go away, McCree. I don’t care if I’m late.” 

Jesse pulled open the door, tossing a final, “I think Reyes would care, but have it your way” before leaving

With as minimal movement as possible, you gaze down at Genji’s sleeping face. Who cares if you were late for breakfast, or maybe even training? As long as it was for Genji, you’d be okay with it.

You swept a loose hair away from his face, hesitating, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

A blush spread across his face, and his cybernetic vents opened to release steam. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Genji?” You whispered. “Are you awake?” 

He slowly opened his eyes, one at a time. “No?” He answered, but it came out more like a question. He smiled sheepishly, and your mouth fell open in shock.

“Holy shit,” You muttered. 

He tensed, dropping the smile. “What?”

You shook your head. “Nothing. It’s just that I’ve never seen you smile before. You should do it more, you look so beautiful.” 

He released steam again, blushing. 

You leaned in, eyes fixed on his lips. 

Noticing this, he got visibly nervous, licking his lips. 

You wanted to ask if you could kiss him, but as you opened your mouth, Commander Reyes’ voice blared through the holofeed speaker in your quarters.

 _”Agents Shimada and L/N, get your asses to breakfast, or you’ll be running ten laps ‘round the base.”_

You straightened up, disappointment weighing in your bones. Trying to make the best of it, you offered a hand to Genji. “Come on. Let’s go to breakfast,” you said, smiling softly at him. 

He took your hand.


End file.
